


cad a fheiceann tú (na rudaí a gheobhaidh tú)

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2021, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Scars, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Coilm.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Dawn Summers
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	cad a fheiceann tú (na rudaí a gheobhaidh tú)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What you see ( is what you get)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047979) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Coilm.

Tá coilm ar an beirt acu.

Beag. Tanaí. Línte bán, bán.

Marcanna bána.

D’fhéadfaidís iad a uimhriú. Ach ní dhéanann siad.

Is péire comhiomhanna na coilm is mó atá ag Dawn. Coinníonn sí díchealta iad, ní labhróidh sí fúthu, ach tá sin ceart go leor mar gheall nach labhraíonn Selina faoina cuid féin) péire comhoiriúnaithe. Línte trasnánacha ar fud a bolg. 

Coilm tiúin. Athraíonn siad dearg - corcra - bán. 

(Má fhéachann siad beagáinín glas uaireanta, ní luann Selina é.)

Tá siad cigilteach. Íogair.

Is iliomad daoine Selina. Beag. Scaipthe.

Réaltbhuíonta réaltaí.

Níl aon mharcanna cat ar a lámha, ní cosúil le Dawn. 

Tá alt amháin scáth níos éadroime ná na cinn eile. 

Nuair a chodlaíonn siad, rianaíonn Dawn na rianta ar a droim. 

Meaitseálann siad a chéile. 


End file.
